clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Collectibles
Collectibles are objects scattered in various zones of Club Penguin Island. Players can collect them and exchange various amounts of one type for coins at The Exchange in the northeast corner of Beacon Boardwalk. Some can simply be obtained by walking near them, others require that the player interacts with an object. Every collectible the player collects will have a cooldown time before it respawns and can be collected again. Additionally, gathering various collectibles are sometimes objectives of Daily Challenges or adventures. There is no limit to how many of each type of collectible players can hold at a time. Exchanging collectibles In The Exchange's menu, a list of collectibles the player owns is displayed, ordered from most to least amount owned. From here, a button labeled "trade in items" can be pressed, which exchanges collectibles the player owns for coins, which are automatically received. As of the 1.9.0 update, all collectibles the player owns are exchanged, and are rounded when exchanged for coins. If it is less than the lowest exchange rate, the amount of coins received is rounded up (for instance, if a player exchanged 1, 2, or 3 seashells, it would be rounded up to 4, the lowest exchange rate, and would yield 1 coin). If it is between two multiples of the exchange rate, it is rounded down (5, 6, or 7 seashells, rounded down to 4, would yield 1 coin, while 9, 10, or 11, rounded down to 8, would yield 2 coins, etc.). Prior to the 1.9.0 update, if less than the amount for the lowest exchange rate was owned, the leftovers would be kept (if a player had 11 seashells, 8 would be exchanged and 3 would be leftover). Although the counter that shows how many coins are received after exchanging collectibles in The Exchange does not go beyond three digits (999), if a player trades in enough collectibles to yield at least 1000 coins, they will still receive the full amount of coins, despite being displayed as 999. List of collectibles Temporary :These collectibles have only been available for limited amounts of time. Even if they are not currently obtainable (marked with a dark gray background), they can still be exchanged for coins. Coins :While they are not collectibles, coins themselves can be found scattered in various areas, in the same manner as collectibles. Daily Challenges :The following challenges involve collectibles. Trivia *According to loading screen messages, collectibles that are traded in are used for island projects; confetti flowers are harvested to make confetti, seashells are used for concrete and jewelry, and glowsticks come from neon crystals. *When the amount of coins received for trading in collectibles is 999 or higher, The Exchange's counter is displayed as breaking. This was implemented as an Easter egg for extreme collectors.https://twitter.com/SheepVsGravity/status/888592610209570816 *According to the Island News Blog, flour flowers are used as ingredients in pizza at Franky's, and wind chimes are created by melodies floating through the air.SNEAK PEEK: Bringing Island Central Alive *Although there are multiple colors of single crystals and wind chimes, they are counted as the same, and do not have a different coin exchange rate or between them. *Unlike other collectibles, rainbow drops were invisible in-game, and were only visible briefly before being collected by using a rainbow geyser. However, if a player was playing on version 1.9.0, but the Rainbow Celebration was not present (either due to playing Leaky Landing or the event having ended), the drops would be visible in the sky, although there was no way of reaching them, as rainbow geysers only appeared if the event was present. *When opening the chest at Pahtaitoh Island during the Pirate Expedition, or after being dunked 10 times in Island Central during the Summer Splashdown, a collectible named "Penglantis Chest One-Shot 315360000" was added to the player's collectibles. This collectible, when exchanged, yields one coin. Its icon is a pale green bar with rounded corners, which also appears in the top-right corner of a screen when obtaining a collectible, displaying the amount of that type of collectible the player owns. **Opening the chest at the whatever during the Medieval Party 2018 yielded a collectible named "MedievalChest One-Shot 315360000". Aside from the different name, this collectible is otherwise the same as the "Penglantis" variant. Gallery The Exchange The Exchange menu.png|The Exchange's menu The Exchange menu none.png|Menu if the player has no collectibles The Exchange menu not enough.png|Menu if the player has collectibles, but not enough of any type to exchange; no longer appears as of 1.9.0 update The Exchange menu exchanging.png|Menu while exchanging The Exchange menu collect.png|Menu after exchanging The Exchange menu collect 999.png|Menu after exchanging with an output of 999 coins or higher, prior to the 1.1.1 update The Exchange menu collect 999 2.png|Menu after exchanging with an output of 999 coins or higher, since the 1.1.1 update The Exchange exterior Halloween 2017.png|The exterior of The Exchange during Halloween 2017 Other Rainbow drops visible.png|Rainbow drops visible in the sky in 1.9.0, but without the Rainbow Celebration present Names in other languages Collectibles The Exchange Collectible names References Category:2016